


Down

by Ily20



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: But I'm better after writing this, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, PWP without Porn, Very bad at titles, i cried, just feeling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily20/pseuds/Ily20
Summary: Asami recognizes something important. He knew it already but someone makes it obvious.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down because life just hates me sometimes. I needed to write something just so I could feel better. This is much fluff (a lot I swear) so I recommend you to read this with that warning in mind. PWP. I just have a bad luck with naming my fanfictions, 'down' was the first thing that occurred to me. Dammit.

The front door shut closed in a very much loud way. He wasn't entirely sure if the person was angry with him or because of his job. It was going to be a long day, he thought.

"Welcome home" said the blonde walking to the front door. He was with a tank top that hugged his chest not so tightly; the purple was a color that matched with his silver natural blonde hair. The small shorts that didn't cover that much of his long legs that were even more beautiful than a woman, showing the barely visible kiss marks he left last night on the inner thighs of the photographer. He is beautiful.

Asami didn't say anything and let the blonde grab his suitcase, he shrugged off from his coat and placed it in the nearest table. He was tired, not physically but mentally, he wasn't going to say it out loud but even emotionally. He barely noticed that Akihito was talking to him when he heard the last letters of his name.

"-ami…"

"Yes?" he asked as if he was pretending that he wasn't spacing out.

"It's everything ok?" asked Akihito looking at the slight frown in Asami's face.

"Yes. Did you have dinner already?" he said looking at the kitchen, there was no food in the table.

"Uh… Yes. It's not time to have dinner but actually breakfast don't you think?" Akihito signaled to the clock in the wall. It was nearly 4 am and Asami wasn't even aware of it.

Asami looked at the clock and wasn't even aware of the time, how can he be so out of it? Maybe this time he was really affected by the situation.

"Why don't you go take a shower? After that you can go to sleep. I'll wait for you" said Akihito patting his chest, something was wrong and Akihito knew it.

"Fine" said Asami in a much serious tone of voice than he intend it. Akihito walked away from him and turned off the TV.

* * *

They lay in the bed together, Asami hugging Akihito's waist and the blonde looking at the other side. They were practically spooning each other but surprisingly none of them said anything, no teasing, no sarcasm, just laying quietly without any intention of having sex. Akihito placed his hand over Asami's and the fingers of the crime lord twitch against his touch.

Akihito tried to close his eyes but didn't manage to sleep; it passed around 45 minutes until he was feeling sleepy. He turned and saw Asami looking at the ceiling, deep in thought until he saw the hazel eyes looking at him with a worried expression.

"Asami what's wrong?" asked Akihito raising his upper body from the bed, he sat and looked at Asami that this time stared at Akihito. The blonde turned so he was facing his lover and looked at him with worry in his eyes. He thought about teasing the old man but he didn't want to mess up and trying to evade the conversation with sex, because he knew that if he teased the older man he was going to get his ass sorer.

He didn't say anything and grabbed Akihito's hand; he pushed the blonde so he was laying the soft mop of blonde hair in his chest. He started to stroke Akihito's back and told him what was in his mind that day.

"There's a guard that died today. He was in charge of many things in the club, he wasn't that old but he was very efficient, and apart from Kirishima and Suoh he was in the first years of my organization. I know that my men know the risks on being part of my business but I try of not making use of their very capable abilities. You have noticed that if I travel I only take at most three guards with me, I know it's sometimes dangerous" the hand that was on his chest twitched and the slender body went a little stiffer, "but I try of not involve them unless is necessary."

"I'm sorry" said Akihito stroking the hand that was placed on his.

"He told me something in private, I didn't think it was relevant and I was too busy to listen to him. He was married and had two children." Akihito grabbed the fingers of the calloused hand, stroking and holding tightly, reassuringly. Asami sighed and looked at the man besides him.

"He told me something and I was too busy looking at some documents, I regret not even looking his eyes when he had the hand on the doorknob, I did look at him at the last words he said."

" _You never know that life can be more beautiful than you think. I realized that with my family, I figured that I was being loved and sometimes scolded by the same persons; I thought that it was annoying for a moment. I'll work for you as long as my body let me, but please, you have a family here and Takaba-san as well is part of it. Don't let that life takes you away of what matters, not your job but what is closer to you. Thank you for letting me work for you all this time, it made me a better man and I consider you my family Asami."_

Akihito looked at him with an understanding but sad expression, those hazel eyes looked at him without pity, his photographer understood him well.

"He told me that yesterday, and today, he didn't present at work. He had a heart attack and he knew it. His family knew it as well, but I was so immersed in other thoughts that when I realized that I wasn't aware of his condition, it was too late." Asami stroked the soft hair of Akihito, reassuringly more to him than to the owner of the soft blonde hair. He felt something wet against his chest, he grabbed the chin and made the photographer look him in the eyes.

"Baby" he said looking at the sad expression on Akihito's face, why was he crying? He hates the sad tears that were rolling on the soft cheeks.

"If you don't cry I will for you" he said hugging Asami, he placed his two hands on the cheeks of Asami and placed a chaste kiss on the lips, wet with Akihito's tears.

"I love my family" said Akihito relying on the hand of Asami that was on his cheek. The warmth of his lover was an instinct for his body to get closer to. "I love them so much. But I know that you don't have yours, not blood related at least. He did know, though, that you have a big family in Sion and that's why he told you that" Akihito touched the lips of Asami with his fingers. "He also knew that we have our own family, not blood related, not even from a contract. Maybe we didn't start that good but… You are not alone" said Akihito watching the surprised eyes of Asami.

"I know that already" said Asami watching to the other tear of Akihito that was rolling seductively in his jaw.

"No, you don't. That's why he told you that" he deadpanned at Asami. "When I was alone in Hong Kong it was terrifying. But in the mountains, I didn't know about you too, I was so worried and nightmares about you dying hunted me for weeks. I was impatient and knew that my friends and my family thought I was on a scoop or something, but I wasn't. I thought about you every day, sometimes I did swear and tried to escape because I only wanted to come home and eat with you. Get my life together yeah, but I just wanted to see you again." Akihito said looking at the golden eyes that he likes so much.

"Aki-" but a kiss stole the words from him. A deep and wet kiss was taking place in the quiet night; the lights of the city just made Akihito's form more beautiful. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at the eyelids that were covering the hazel color that he loves to see, lost in passion beneath him that gets more determination than he has ever seen. The eyelashes containing a wet track of tears that didn't fall until he touched them. Akihito opened his eyes and locked them with the golden ones.

"You are my family bastard" said Akihito placing another chaste kiss on the lips of the crime lords.

He couldn't put words in his mouth at the confession of the blonde, he knew that he needed to answer and say something, but he couldn't. No words were enough that could make Akihito happy, but he should try at least. Akihito deserves actions and words, maybe more actions but sometimes his stubborn self needed to surrender at the one that held more power than he thought.

"You are mine Akihito. I can't marry you legally here in the country and maybe we don't share the same last name. I never knew that life would lead me to you, but it did. I won't let that the same life take you away from me, because without you, there's no home for me to come back." He made a soft smile appear on his lips when Akihito's nose twitched and another trail of tears were rolling through the soft cheeks , a beautiful color red was adorning them this time. He got up and kissed the tears of Akihito, he grabbed the chin and looked at the rosy wet lips of his lover and kissed them passionately.

"You are pretty romantic sometimes jerk" said Akihito straddling Asami. The crime lord grabbed the masculine hips of the blonde, making circles with his thumbs in the soft line of the V shape that was closer to the member that was hiding in the tight boxers.

"I have a lot of cheesy lines that I can show you. I intend to use them as much as you want to" said Asami kissing the soft and hardened nipples of Akihito, a soft moan echoed in the quiet bedroom.

"I'm not a woman bastard but I admit that they are good, maybe I'll use them one day too" said Akihito smirking at the narrow golden eyes that looked at him playfully. "But not on an old man like you…" he stated and found himself rolling with Asami. His body was covered by the big form of Asami's body. Warmth and lust was clear in the old man's body. An erection was touching his thigh and he moved it teasingly, he loved the golden lusty eyes that looked at him like a hunter to a prey.

"I can show you that I have more stamina than a youngster like you, my dear Akihito" lips touched the line on his neck where he felt the rapid pulse of the photographer; he moaned at the soft bites that his lover was giving him. "A-Asami…" moaned Akihito grabbing the dark brown locks of Asami's head.

"Say it again" Asami said licking at the hardened nipples of the blonde.

"Asami…" said Akihito closing his eyes at the pleasure that the mouth of the crime lord was giving him. He was melting in the presence that was above him, strong pleasure with caress was touching his body, sending waves of pleasure with a strong emotional feeling through him.

"You know what I want to hear baby" Akihito kissed the abdominals that marked the slender body, beautiful with a fair skin, the right amount of hair and simply soft against his lips.

"Ryuichi…" moaned Akihito when Asami reached his inner thighs and kissed them, he was leaving a wet trail up to the mouth moaning his name again.

"Yes my Akihito?" he kissed the right ear of the blonde and Akihito dig his nails on the back of Asami. He shudder at the possessiveness that his lover was showing, desperate and excited for the warmth that only his body can give.

"Ryuichi please…" moaned the blonde.

"You need to be more specific if you want me to continue" said Asami looking at the blushed cheeks and half closed eyes of Akihito.

"I want you" said Akihito, he couldn't wait anymore, he kissed Asami forcefully and the crime lord responded at him letting their tongues dancing inside of the warmth of their mouths. They looked at each other gasping for air, and that night they have more sex than intended. To Asami it was never sex, and he had the idea that Akihito didn't saw it like that either. Making love was the ideal word of what they did when they saw each other at the end of the day, even if some of them, Akihito mostly, it's tied to the bed.

The both of them managed to sleep without problem; a leg of Akihito was above one of Asami's. The head of the blonde was under the chin of the crime lord and sweaty after their lovemaking none of them even stir, that is, only if they sleep together with their body heats closer, reassuring each other with the especial presence that only each other can give to each other.

* * *

Many men were in the cemetery looking at the stone that had the name of one of their colleagues. Asami saw the family was sad, and dressed in black. However, they seemed sad and their children knew what just happen, thankfully, they weren't that young, the two of them were closer to university and Asami was glad that he at least knew about them.

After the funeral he offered the widow that he knew a long time ago to take care of at least most of the expenses that they could need, he was going to take care of them even if his friend wasn't there anymore. He takes care of the ones that are loyal to him, the man that died; his friend of many years was loyal to him. The family that has no father bowed at him and appreciated what he offered.

"My husband told me a lot about you, I only met you a few times but he appreciated you a lot. He was older than you but he always respects you as his boss or I dare to say, as if you were his family Asami-san" said the woman with some wrinkles under her grey eyes.

"I assure you Hiroki-san, that I considered him as well like a very close friend of mine. Thanks to him I recognized something important." He said and looked away for a moment; the sight was perfect, friends and his lover. Akihito, Suoh and Kirishima were together and apparently a heated conversation or maybe arguing was going through between Kirishima and Akihito. Suoh just tried not to laugh at the remarks that Akihito threw at Kirishima, the assistant only said something that made Akihito blushed madly. And this time Suoh did laugh.

"I have a small family as well" said Asami bowing at the woman. She smiled and bowed as well. She looked how the man walked away from her and went where a small blonde was blushing and pouting at one man with glasses, she was very happy when he saw a smile in Asami's face.

"You are smiling as well right?" she said watching at the blue sky, they were in a cemetery where his husband was buried but she knew that he was happy. She knew how much he wished for the lonely man to recognize the family he had, she wasn't sad that he didn't get to see it, because he was there to see it every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a thing when I read in fanfiction when Asami calls Akihito "baby". I just can't. I giggle like a girl of 8 years old. I just can't it's too much for my heart, I love it. Hope you guys like it! Have a good day!


End file.
